the_mysterious_book_of_esoteric_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
The Great Opera
Description The Great Opera is an event held bi-annually in an abandoned warehouse located in Detroit's crumbling automotive-industrial district. The event follows no standard procedures for how a traditional play or opera should commence, proceed, or culminate. Every time it is held, the outcome can range anywhere from slightly different from the last time, to wildly changed. The basic premise of the Great Opera is that there are always 150 characters. 35 of these characters roam around the aisles and seats that are set up within the warehouse. The remaining 115 characters are confined to the stage where they carry out their individual parts. Characters have interactions with each other, but it is nearly impossible to understand what is going on, as there is no apparent overarching plot line. If there is indeed a plot line, it has not been deciphered yet. During the play, a cloaked figure with a fire axe walks around the building "stealing" characters away. This can take an arbitrary amount of time, sometimes ranging from hours to days. The play lasts as long as there are still characters to act and perform. Audience members are encouraged to interact with the characters and play instruments that are scattered around the building. However, if the audience member is unable to play well, the entire opera stops and every character turns to face that audience member until he quits playing. Upon ceasing, the opera resumes. List of Characters This is a partial list of the characters sometimes present in the play: # Jimmy "Knifey" Potster # A Sapient Cat # Three Street Urchins # A Skeleton # A Mysterious Vocal Box # Sir Caplin # Sir Terrence # Sir Amsby # Lady Tess # Lady Hornsworthy # A Mysterious Stranger # A Freaky Circus Woman # A Strongman # A Lecherous Drunk # An Ancient Wiseman # A Prophet from Mecca # A Moor # A Turk # A Chinese Merchant # A Pirate from the Indian Ocean # An Australian Aboriginal # A Native American # A Gunsmith # A Watchmaker # A Dog # Three Cats # Three Mice # A Horse # A Professor of Medicine # A Supposed King from Mongolia # A Mustachioed Archaeologist # A Grunting Idiot # A Prostitute # A Villainous Criminal # A Creepy Fellow # A Wealthy Banker # A Handsome Spokesman # A Beautiful 1940s Actress # A Very Special Midget # A Questionably Fat Person # An Old Pig # A Man with a Turtle for a Face # An Architect Specializing in Elevator Technology # A Team of African Performance Artists # A Code Cracker # A Startlingly Ugly Old Woman # A Folk Singer # A Violin Maker # An Angry Bird with a Human Face # Seven Cloaked Figures # A Man with a Goat Head (Hmm...) # A Man Dressed Like a Pharaoh # A Sentient Pyramid # Six Octopuses Arranged in a Hexagonal Shape by Their Tentacles # A Speaking Tree # That Guy That Everyone Knows # The Phantom of the Opera # Aldous Huxley # Queen Victoria # A Strange American Southerner # A Man with Six Fingers on One Foot # A Grumpy Elder # "The Canadian" # A Pistoleer # A Tobacconist # A Chain Smoker (Friends with the Tobacconist) # A Shady Dealer # A Handicapped Juggler # A "Normal Man" # A Person Made Out of Smoke (Friends with the Tobacconist) # An Opium Addict # A Thirsty Artist # A Sexy Politician # An Eager Brewer # A Huntsman with an Unidentifiable Accent # A Trooper from the Water # A Sword with a Mouth # Fresh Water with the Ability to Think # A Bottle of Beer Corked in St Louis that Just Screams and Screams # Twenty South African Surveyors # A Crisp Twenty Dollar Bill from 1874 # A Man with a Metal Box with a Hole in It # A Woman with Too Many Fingers Category:Events